mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario 3D Lost Land
Super Mario 3D Lost Land is a game for the 3DS and the Wii U. It was built from Super Mario 3D Land, and is technically a sequel. It contains many worlds. It has long levels inbetween worlds with custom themes. Characters *Mario: The basic character. *Luigi: Jump higher than Mario, but has poor control. Unlocked by finishing the tutorial stage. *Toad: Can't stomp enemies, but can carry them and throw them at enemies. Unlocked by finishing World 1. *Yoshi: Can throw eggs. Unlocked by finishing World 5. Worlds *World 0:Tutorial Stage:A forest. You can't die here:Holes are fake and enemies don't harm the player. *World 1:Hills:Not what you are thinking. This is actually the Mountain stage of the game. *World 1.5:Mushrooms:A bunch of mushrooms. This is the true Plain stage of the game. *World 2:Lake:You go in space in that one. Will you find the Secret Exit? *World 2.5:Abyss:Yes, an Abyss so "early" in game. *World -1:Minus World:Unlocked by a Secret Exit in World 2. *World 3:Cavern:Your usual cavern cliché. *World 3.5:Infernal Depths:Deep in the planet, you find a lot of lava inside a cave. *World 4:Volcano:This world is more about climbing a volcano than escaping lava. *World 4.5:Glacier:Taking place high in the sky, you find a glacier. *World 5:Igloos:It's a simple Ice level. *World 5.5:Arctic:A looooooong stage. This is what happens if you try to mix two world that have no relations at all. *World 6:Desert:Starts with an Oil Factory, ends in a giant Pyramid. *World 6.5:Savanna:Takes places in a tall savanna. *World 7:Canyon:Enter Desert Stages, Mountain Stages, Water Stages and even Cavern Stages. *World 7.5:Temple:The ruins of a temple. *World 8:Ruins:More ruins. Also the Jungle World. *World 8.5:Village:Even more ruins. In the sky. *World 9:Sky:Takes place in clouds with differents weather. Contains a few ruins. *World 9.5:Altar:EVEN more you guess. *World 10:Heaven:A Golden Castle. Also Ruins. *World 10.5:Airship:Finaly a stage that is not ruins or anything of the sort. *World 11:Tank:A GIANT tank. *World 11.5:Basher:Lots of things might bash you here. *World 12:Autumn/Fall: Easiest world in the game. Also, it's Sweet Dream Fuel. *World 12.5:Tree:A tree that goes in space. It's actually part of autumn/fall world. *World 13:Space:Go in space. Simple. *World 13.5:Carpet:A flying carpet in space. It's much more creepier than you are thinking. *World 14:Graveyard:Go in a Graveyard, a Hauted House and a Hauted Road in the sky. *World 14.5:Courtyard:Contains a bunch of poisoned fruits. *World 15:Dessert:A kingdom full of desserts. *World 15.5:Juice:An ocean of juice. *World 16:Beach:A beach. *World 16.5:Sewers:Contains TWO exits that will totally change the next world. *World 17:Pipe:Split in two! *World 17.5:Factory: A factory full of acid. *World 18:Splater: Matter Splatter Galaxy. With acid in it, no less! *World 18.5:Flood: A Toy Box flooded by acid. *World 19:Toxbox:What it says. *World 19.5:Gameboy:Takes place in a Gameboy. *World 20:G&W:Based on G&W. Bosses *Boss 1:Super Hammer Bro:A stronger Hammer Bro. Throws giant hammers, getting even bigger each hit. *Boss 2:Elite Boomrang Bro:It throws 5 boomrangs at a time. It throws giant boomrangs on the last hit. *Boss 3:Inferno Bro:Spit giant fireballs. *Boss 4:General Lakitu:Releases giant Spiny Eggs. *Boss 5:Goomboss:It is your classic Bowser, but it don't breath fire. *Boss 6:Big Bully:The usual Big Bully from Super Mario 64, but with a twist:It have three lives and you have a short time limit to beat it. *Boss 7:Boohemoth:The giant boo chase you though the canyon. You must get to the goal before it defeat you. *Boss 8:Robo-X00p@:A giant Robotic Koopa. You must make it fall in lava. *Boss 9:A giant Fang:See name. Stomp on it three times. *Boss 10:Gold Top: A giant golden spike top. You must push giant golden blocks on it to smash it's shell until it break. Powerups All of them excluding the two first one and the Spring Mushroom is found in only one world. The spring mushroom is found in two worlds. *Fire Flower *Super Leaf:This allows you to do a giant Tail Spin. It can't glide through. *Cat Bell *Bubble Flower:Traps enemies in bubbles. *Flagpole Spawn:Can be only used once in the whole game, inside World -1. *Rock Mushroom *Podoboo Bell: Turns you into a Podoboo. You can fly in the air with this and you are immune to lava. You die instantly with this through. *Ice Flower *Boomrang Flower *Drill *Cloud Flower *Vine Mushroom:You can release a vine above you. *Gold Flower *Hammer Bell:Throw hammers. *Gravity Leaf:Switches the gravity in some sections. *Statue Leaf *Boo Mushroom *Bomb Cherry:Throws bomb. *Frog Mushroom:Frog Suit, basically. *Pipe Flower:Get a pipe on your head. It shoots homing bullets. *Spring Mushroom *Classic Leaf:Turns you into Classic (Character). New Enemies *Gold Goomba:Faster than normal goombas. *Gold Tail Goomba:Glides farther than normal goombas. *Silver Spinies:Bigger than normal spinies. *Green Parabuzzy:Faster than normal Parabuzzies, homes on the player. *Big Green Parabuzzy:See above. (*Means it was inspired by beta enemies.) Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Games